Forum:Best places to farm
Now that Gree has decided to mess with Las Vegas Stage 1 Mission 1 and it is no longer a reliable source of N cards, what is the new best place to farm for N cards and what is the best place to farm for N+? For N+ I have always done Chicago Stage 1 mission 1 but I don't know how good it is compared to some of the other missions. If anyone can help me it would be much appreciated :ill start off with quest #2 from the bottom to the top... if i get dry for 10 clicks ill move onto the next quest ::Stage 1 Quest #2 Explore an abandoned casino: 15 clicks: 6 N cards ::Stage 1 Quest #3: Escape a Musical Ambush= 15 clicks/ 6 N cards ::Stage 1 Quest #4 Get to a Safehouse: 15 clicks/ 4 N cards ::1st attempt: Stage 1 Quest# 2: Explore an abandoned casino: in 15 clicks only 4 N cards so an average of 5 every 15 ::1st attempt: Stage 1 Quest# 3: Escape a Musical Ambush: in 15 clicks only 2 N cards so average of 4 per 15 ::1st attempt: Stage 1 Quest# 4: Get to a Safehouse: in 15 clicks got 8 N cards so average of 6 per 15 ::2nd attempt: Stage 1 Quest# 2: Explore an abandoned casino: 15 clicks/ 3 N cards ::2nd attempt: Stage 1 Quest# 3: Escape a Musical Ambush: 15 clicks/ 7 N cards ::2nd attempt: Stage 1 Quest# 4: Get to a Safehouse: 15 clicks/ 2 N cards ::Avg Stage 1 Quest# 2: 4 N cards per 15 clicks ::Avg Stage 1 Quest# 3: 6 N cards per 15 clicks ::Avg Stage 1 Quest# 4: 5 N cards per 15 clikcs :::Ill try 2 and 3 and see what I get :::0 for 2 so far on the second one. will continue to update when I have more energy :I tried the third mission and got 3 hits in 7 tries but no gems, which is a plus over the first mission. It seems half of the drops now are gems ::first mission is full of gemsi agree :Stage 2 Quest# 1 Plan the Big Heist: 10 clicks for a whopping 0 N cards! :Stage 2 Quest#2 Recruit a Pickpocket: 10 clicks/0 N cards - Wikia contributor :Stage 2 Quest#3 Recruit an Explosives Expert: 11 clicks/ 4 N cards :GLITCHES: Stage 1 Quests prone to freezing requiring you to restart the app which is a pain I'll try New York Stage 1 Quest 1 - 4 DinoKev talk 15:37, August 4, 2012 (UTC) *New York Stage 1 Quest 1: 4 N cards per 10 clicks *New York Stage 1 Quest 2: 2 N cards per 10 clicks *New York Stage 1 Quest 3: 3 N cards per 10 clicks *New York Stage 1 Quest 4: 3 N cards per 10 clicks — DinoKev talk 08:28, August 5, 2012 (UTC) I'll start testing out which quest is best for N+ cards later. As of now, Las Vegas Stage 1, Mission 3 is the most efficient quest for N cards. N+ card wise, on Chicago Stage 1 Mission 1, I have gotten roughly 3 packs of N+ cards today, though I haven't been keeping track of the clicks. Some aditional data that I've collected and helps confirm current results. I'll focus on adding more data for vegas, Stage 2 looks a little more promising then Stage 1 from what's posted below... dkberman (U77AT2) (talk) 18:00, August 13, 2012 (UTC) ****updated Vegas 2-4 with more clicks. dkberman (U77AT2) (talk) 23:22, August 16, 2012 (UTC) *Las Vegas Stage 1 Mission 2, 93 clicks, 20 n cards, 8 gems. Card Drop Rate 21.5%, Overall drop rate 30.1% --- +/- 10% *Las Vegas Stage 1 Mission 3, 330 clicks, 86 n cards, 8 gems. Card Drop Rate 26%, Overall drop rate 28% --- +/- 5% *Chicago Stage 1 Mission 4, 30 clicks, 4 n+ cards, 0 gems. Card Drop Rate 13.3% --- +/- 18% *Chicago Stage 1 Mission 1, 42 clicks, 8 n+ cards, 0 gems. Card Drop Rate 18.1% --- +/- 15% *New Orleans Stage 1 Mission 1, 42 clicks, 6 n+ cards, 1 gem. Card Drop Rate 14.3%, Overall 19% --- +/- 15% *Las Vegas Stage 2 Mission 4(thanks to Nick's 25 below), 364 clicks, 113 n cards, 3 gems. Card Drop Rate 31.04%, Overall drop rate 31.87% --- +/- 5.1% I also found that Las Vegas 2-3 and 2-4 have good drop rates. Las Vegas 2-3: 50 energy spent (25 clicks)= 9 cards Las Vegas 2-4: 50 energy spent (25 clicks)= 11 cards Nickageb (talk) 15:12, August 10, 2012 (UTC)nickageb Las Vegas 2-1: 100 energy spent (50 clicks)= 18 cards ans 3 gems miyoko89 (talk) 21:39, August 12, 2012 (UTC+8)